


Hush

by After_the_Lights



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_the_Lights/pseuds/After_the_Lights
Summary: They’re supposed to be studying. What they’re actually doing is anything but.





	Hush

They’re supposed to be studying.

The Mark of Mastery Exam now lies less than a month away and although Master Eraqus believes they are both more than capable in combat, apparently their understanding of the theory behind Keyblade wielding leaves something to be desired. Every day for the past two weeks has been spent holed up in the castle’s cavernous library, hunched over desks and staring at books until the letters blur, their eyelids grow leaden, and the words are no longer readable. Every day spent side by side, just the two of them, and for the most part, undisturbed.

They’re supposed to be studying. What they’re actually doing is anything but.

Terra’s left-hand reaches for the back of Aqua’s chair and slowly draws it closer to him. His lips skate along the skin of her neck, smooth and apple-white, whilst his other hand makes itself at home beneath the fabric of her shorts. Aqua’s lips are already parted, her breath starting to crest like a wave. When his thumb finds her clit, she releases a moan that must surely be one of the loudest sounds the old library has ever had the pleasure of hearing.

“Hush,” he whispers, licking the soft shell of her ear, then nips at her earlobe with a touch of a smile on his lips. It grows even larger when he spots just how hard she is gripping the desk.

Seeing her come undone like this never fails to please him; teasing her pleases him even more so. His left-hand dances up her back and briefly tangles in the ocean of her hair, before skirting her shoulder and following a well-worn path to her jaw. His fingers lightly cup her face and he swears he can feel the beginnings of smile bloom upon her lips. She stills under his touch. Her eyes, however, flick across to find his own and she holds his gaze steady as he brushes his thumb over her mouth, blue reflecting blue. Her lips are soft and pink and as yielding as she is, making them all the more tempting to kiss. He does so and plucks another moan from her throat with a grin.

“Don’t forget where we are,” he murmurs, his face so close to hers she can almost taste his breath, warm and wanting.

He steers her head to look at the large poster hanging on the wall opposite. With only four people residing in the castle, its proclamation has never been enforced much, but the words are still there, proudly in bold, even if they’re now sheathed in several years’ worth of dust.

QUIET PLEASE

Aqua huffs and rolls her eyes, but edges herself close enough to him to press her lips to his cheek.

“I think you’ll find it also says, ‘low voices are appreciated’.”

“Really?” His other thumb begins stroking small figures of eight and her response is immediate, eyes rolling back and teeth greeting her bottom lip with a bite. “Well, that shouldn’t be a problem for me then. _You_ , on the other hand, could do with a little more practice, I think.”

“And _you_ ,” she gasps, “are such a tease.”

“You’re not complaining.”

“Right now I’m not. But I will be soon if you don’t hurry up and give me what I want.”

“Which is…?” He lets his voice fall, low but playful, and starts to slowly move his fingers in and out of her in tandem, watching as her cheeks blossom a lovely shade of red.

“Don’t play coy with me, Terra.”

“I’m not!” he protests. “I just like hearing you say it.”

“I… I want…” She pauses to catch her breath and then bites her lip demurely in a way he will never grow tired of. “I want you to make me…”

The library doors crash open with an almighty bang and Ventus barrels into the room, quick as the wayward wind, sprinting up to their shared desk. Aqua’s legs tense up instantly, so fast and so hard that Terra is surprised she doesn’t break his wrist. The pain is welcome though. It provides a brief respite from the heart-palpitating fear of being discovered fingering his best friend, by his other best friend, here in the musty old library of all places. Fortunately, the Light appears to be merciful because as soon as Ven catches his breath and rights himself, he launches into a seemingly pre-rehearsed spiel about the unfairness of the Master’s essay assignments.

The desk they’re sat at is old and large enough to keep their lower bodies hidden. Aqua tugs at her skirts anyway, pulling them up so she can drape them across her lap like a blanket. Terra, meanwhile, eyes Ven warily. If the younger boy thinks there’s anything odd about the situation, the large pile of untouched books, the scant distance between their chairs, or the slight flush on Aqua’s face when all they’re meant to be doing is studying, he doesn’t think enough of it to make any comments.  If anything, he seems determined to make them as incensed about the word count for this essay as he is.

Carefully, Terra tries to extricate his hand, but a sharp and sudden intake of breath from Aqua tells him that this is precisely the wrong thing to do. Her gaze is fixed on Ven, watching as he rambles on about some form of magic he just doesn’t get, while her jaw is clenched firmly in a way he doesn’t see very often outside of battle.

On any other day and in any other situation, Terra would gladly listen and offer to help Ven with his homework, but right now, with two fingers inside Aqua and her hand turning bone white from how tightly she’s clutching the desk, there is only one thing rushing through his mind. She may like it, she may not, but then again, she had sounded frustrated earlier, needy and wanting.

Luckily for her, he always finishes what he’s started.

Not wanting to catch their friend’s attention with any sudden movements, he slowly, leisurely, begins moving his fingers. Aqua’s eyes widen and her breath hitches. He’s stunned her and it’s not often he does so without a Keyblade in hand. Her expression flickers between panic and pleasure, lips folded inwards to prevent her from saying something, _anything_ , and it’s all Terra needs to pick up the pace. As his ministrations grow faster, Ven remains oblivious, and Aqua’s body tenses all over, a sure sign that she’s close.

Years of sparring practice means Terra knows very well when to go in for the kill and he does so now with a smirk, cocky and sly.

He strokes her clit, once, twice, his touches sweet and bare and then something ignites inside her, something strong enough to make her clamp down on his hand and let loose one word with a shout. Only it’s a word neither of them is expecting.

_“Ventus!”_

Terra blinks. Ven finally stops ranting about the evils of homework and also blinks. Aqua crumples gracefully against the back of her chair with a dazed expression, trying to catch her breath, and ignores the boys staring at her, both of them open-mouthed and unsure what to say. Thankfully, she recovers quickly, most likely due to her dedication to dance instruction, but when she speaks her voice is still shaky.

“Go and talk to the Master.”

“The Master?” Ven frowns. It’s an expression that rarely appears on his face and one that does not suit him at all. “But I can’t do that. He’ll think I’m not capab-“

“If you’re really struggling with this essay as much as you say you are, then you need to go and speak with him immediately. It’s better to admit defeat and seek help when it’s available than struggling onwards and still end up failing.”

Her words remain a little breathless around the edges but her tone is firm and insistent. Ven bows his head with a sigh, eyes dull with disappointment, and  stares at his shoes. Terra prays the younger boy’s gaze doesn’t wander or else he’ll end up spotting exactly where Terra’s hand is, still nestled in the warmth of Aqua’s body and underwear. When Ventus does raise his head it’s with a swift flick, far too quick for him to spot anything, and although reluctant, he appears to accept her advice.

“Okay,” he says with a nod. “If you say so. Do you know where I can find him?”

“Last I saw him, he was heading to his study,” says Terra, and slowly tries to edge his chair away from Aqua’s, without making a sound.

“His study. Guess I’ll go have a word with him then. Thanks, guys, I really appreciate …” Ven’s voice trails off as his eyes finally land on their desk. His gaze flits from the towering stack of unopened books to their blank notebooks and the close proximity of their chairs. A strange wave of scepticism that Terra doesn’t like the look of sweeps across his face for a brief second, before he shakes his head and asks, voice curiously higher in pitch, “Aren’t you two supposed to be studying?”

“We are,” says Aqua quickly. Probably too quickly, but if Ven suspects her of lying he doesn’t say anything. “We’ve been testing each other… orally,” and Terra curses his brain for going to dangerous places when that word falls from her lips. “You know, seeing how much we can memorise, and then reciting it aloud.” She pauses to clear her throat, and possibly think up a few more believable details, before continuing. “Anyway, we really do have a lot of things to get through, Ven, and I don’t mean to sound unkind, but would you mind leaving us be?”

She flashes him a honeyed smile, the one she likes to use on Terra when she wants to swap their assigned chores for the week, and Ven, sweet, innocent Ven, laps it right up.

“Oh, of course!” he says, mouth tugging upwards on one side. “Not that you guys really need it though, right?” He swings his arms forwards as he rolls back on his heels, then dashes off back towards the West Wing Hallway with a grin. “Have fun!”

“We will,” calls Terra and when he’s certain that Ventus is well and truly out of sight and out of ear-shot, he leans in closer to Aqua and plants a kiss where her ear meets her head. He whispers, voice mischievous and low, “I’m sure we will.”

“Well, _some_ of us will,” Aqua replies with a huff and swats him away. He chuckles quietly before finally, _finally_ removing his hand out of the depths of her shorts.  He’s tempted to lick his fingers but he has a feeling she won’t be best pleased by that, so he settles for wiping himself off with one of the small cloths he likes to keep in his pockets, perfect for mopping up sweat after a long hard hour’s training.

“I just gave you an orgasm and you shouted out Ven’s name! I don’t think you’re the one who should be complaining here.”

“I can’t believe I did that,” she whimpers with a grimace, raising her hands to hide her increasingly rose-reddened face.

Terra’s lips twist into a smile, soft and small, and he shuffles closer to her chair so he can wrap her up in his arms and his mouth can wander home to her crown. He rests his chin atop her head and presses a few kisses to her hair and then says with a teasing lilt to his voice, “It’s okay. I forgive you.”

Aqua groans into his chest. “You’re not going to let me live this down though, are you?”

“Never!”

She sighs. “I thought so.”

“The real question though is whether or not you forgive me?”

She pushes back from him slightly and finds his eyes, looking at him askance with pursed lips.  “I _suppose_ so. But next time, warn me.”

“There’s going to be a next time?”

“Maybe. We do have an awful lot of studying to do. And it _is_ important to take the occasional break to clear the mind.”

He snorts. “Oh, is that what we’re calling it now?”                                                                                                  

Aqua hums in answer and embraces him again. Her fingers trail a lazy path up his torso until they reach his chest, where she lays her hand flat, palm over his heart. It's a traitorous thing that begins stuttering immediately at her touch and he wonders if she can feel its rhythm growing harder and faster. But Aqua says nothing and neither does he, his hand resting in sanctuary at the small of her back.

For a long while, there is only silence in the library. Everything is so still, nothing but the breeze drifting in from the open window and a bird warbling away in the trees outside. They rest as they are for a few minutes, content to just feel one another and hear each other breathe.

Terra knows that if he doesn’t make the first move they will end up staying like this, holding one another close until sundown. And as much as he would love to while away the rest of the day with her in his arms, if they want to pass the exam together they really do need to study. He presses one last, lingering kiss to her forehead before gently and reluctantly pushing her up and out of his embrace.

“I guess we better crack open one of these and do some reading, then,” he says, gesturing towards one of the many books piled up at the edge of the desk.

“I guess,” she shrugs, a little half-hearted, and drags one of the volumes closer so it rests midway between them.

He’s about to flip it open when her hand finds his own and she squeezes it. He looks at her with surprise.

“This… all this,” she begins, nodding towards the books. His heart starts to beat fast at the hesitancy in her voice and the shakiness of her words. “It’ll all be worth it, right?”

Terra doesn’t even hesitate. “Of course! Being a Keyblade Master is all I’ve ever – all _we’ve_ ever – dreamed about.” He leans forward and presses his forehead to hers, so close that he can count the pale freckles that dot her nose like stars. “And just think, when we’re both Masters we’ll be able to do whatever we want, when we want. We’ll finally be able to be together. Properly”

“Together,” she hums, stroking small circles on the back of his hand.  “I like the sound of that.”

“So do I,” he says and gives her hand one last squeeze, then lets it go and turns his attention back to the book.

They remain as they are for a few more hours, reading and taking notes, until Ven comes to yell at them because he’s hungry and it’s past time they started making dinner

When Terra clambers into bed that night and places the book on his lap for some late-night reading, a small scrap of paper flutters down onto his bed covers. It’s her writing of course: no one else in the castle can wield a pen as elegantly as Aqua, her penmanship almost as lovely as she is in person.

It’s not much, just two small words, but he finds a smile breaking across his face like dawn anyway, and it stays there until he succumbs to sleep at last and lets his dreams take him.

_Together. Always._

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn’t tell already, this is my first time writing smut in a long while and my first time actually publishing it. I’ve been struggling with writing for a few months now, so I thought I should challenge myself by trying something I’ve never done before, and this was the result. 
> 
> I’ve always imagined that these two, being both best friends and combat rivals, would have a rather playful and competitive relationship, at least Pre-BBS, so I hope that came through.


End file.
